


...gets the worst road rage?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [23]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 03 - Who gets the worst road rage?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 5





	...gets the worst road rage?

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, YOU IMBECILE! I have places to be, things to do, important things! Do you even know who I am?”

“Olivia!”

“WHAT?!”

Drake took her hand and withdrew it from the horn she had blasted at the inocent driver who just happened to be on their path. Drake enjoyed driving and insisted on it whenever possible, and he normally didn’t mind the traffic, but whenever his wife was with him, driving became the last thing he wanted to do.

“There’s nothing this guy can do about it; everything’s blocked. We’ll have to be patient.”

“Well, maybe there’re would have been something he could have fucking done if he hadn’t taken fucking forever to cross the fucking road. And now because he didn’t we’re stuck here until we get a fucking chance to move again!”

Drake pulled her closer and kissed her firmly on the mouth. She pushed him back. “What the fuck?!”

He smiled at her. “You get really hot when you’re all angry like that.”

She paused, breathing heavily, then shrugged. “Since it doesn’t seem like we’re moving anytime soon thanks to THAT IDIOT…” She pulled him back and kissed him, both getting lost in the feeling until the sound of a dozen horns took them out of their reverie.

Olivia scoffed. “Oh, _sure_! _Now_ they’re in a hurry!”


End file.
